


Happy Birthday, Moyashi! [ENG]

by LucyTheCannibal



Series: D.Gray-Man Brithdays [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys Kissing, Happy Birthday, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Tension, Yaoi, Yullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/pseuds/LucyTheCannibal
Summary: A little birthday present for our favourite beansprout ^_^ YULLEN(Translated from my German story by the same name)





	

Light flooded the room and tickled Allen's nose. Allen screw his eyes shut and buried his face in the soft pillow to get back into his deep slumber.  
"Moyashi, you shouldn't have drunk so much yesterday evening. No wonder that you can't drink that much, being such a light weight.", his lover grumbled in his husky, deep voice, which brought a smile to the boy's face. He turned around to face the Japanese and cuddled into his muscled chest.  
"I doubt that you didn't like me being drunk. Right, Kanda~?" "Tche", the older exorcist answered, but couldn't hide his smirk. Allens slim fingers followed the dark lines of the pitchblack tattoo on his lovers chest.  
"Did you like your Christmas present, Yuu? I must say, I really enjoyed mine~" the younger whispered and cuddled even closer to the other male's side, who looped an arm around his white-haired partner's waist. He pressed his lover against himself and kissed his white hair. "Do not tempt me, Moyashi. Today is a special day an you want to be able to walk around on your birthday, don't you?"  
Allen laughed at that, before kissing Kanda's toned chest. "Mhhhh... I'm not so sure about that- AH! Kanda, what are you doing?" Kanda lightly slapped Allen's ass. "Hopp, hopp, get out of the bed, Moyashi, before I forget myself." With those words the samurai made his way out of he bed.  
Allen really appreciated the view of Kanda's naked body, and it made his blood run south.  
"Oi, do I have to drag you out of bed like a little child or something, Moyashi?" This worked as a significant wake-up-call. "I'm already up, Bakanda!", he grumbled in fake annoyance and jumped out of the bed, only to be slammed into the next wall, with one of the samurai's knees parting his very pale, very naked legs and sliding in between them.  
"Would you like to repeat that, Mo-Ya-Shi?", the samurai asked with his deep, seductive voice, but before Allen could moan a Bakanda again, someone knocked at the door.  
"Moyashi-Chaaaaaan! Yuu-chan has locked the door!", Lavi whined through the door. "SHUT UP, BAKA USAGI!", Kanda shouted through the  door and Allen's face turned bright red, his scar almost invisible by now. "Come on, Moyashi. Dress up before I fuck you against the wall. I don't wan the rabbit to see you naked, because he'll possibly destroy the door. But you are mine and mine alone." "Than you'll have to let go of me now, Yuu."  
Kanda seemed like he didn't know what to do: Should he fuck the child into the next century or let him go? "Kanda...", Allen started in a threatening way and Kanda let go of his arm.  
The two quickly dressed, and right after they got their pants on, the redhead broke through the door and jumped on the youngest person in the room.  
"AAAAAAAAAAllen!!! Happy birthday, Moyashi-chaaaaaan!" "Lavi! I can't breathe!" Kanda grabbed Mugen and held it against Lavi's neck. "I'm gonna slice you up if you don't let go of him right now, Baka Usagi!"

The day seemed to flow by so quickly. The giant banner in the Cafeteria, an even greater feast to satisfy three Allen's, with many congrats given to our favourite beansprout by other exorcists and finders.  
But in the evening, when half the order was in bed, Allen and Kanda stood on one of the many balconies of the order.  
"Ne, Moyashi? How's your birthday going?", the samurai asked and slid an arm around the shivering boy.  
"It went pretty well. But I would have liked more time with you..." Allen snuggled into the warm, protective embrace his lover offered. Kanda was so warm... and he could be, if he wanted to, sweet and caring... if someone had told him that when on the first day he came to the order, he would have died because of too hard laughter.  
"Moyashi, where are you with your thoughts?" Allen was called back into reality and looked with his giant, mercury eyes into the dark ones of his lover. "I'm just enjoying the moment", he answered and snuggled into the older male's chest with a cat-like purr  
"Moyashi... Allen, I have to talk to you." Every single alarm shrilled in Allen's head "Kanda..." His eyes went watery. Will Kanda break up with him now? No, he didn't want that! He wanted to stay together with him... "Moyashi! Why the fuck are you crying?!" Kanda's voice seemed disturbed and full of shock. Allen sniffed. "It...I-it sounded l-like... like you... y-you wanna break up with me..." "HELL NO! Holy shit, Allen!" The white-haiered youth looked up into those deep, blue, caring eyes. "Quite the opposite actually..." The younger had absolutely no idea what his love was going on about, but his jaw dropped dramatically when Kanda went down on one knee. "Kanda..."  
The Asian man reached into his pocket, willing his shaking fingers to cooperate, and fished out a small black box.  

"Allen Walker, you really got on my nerves when we first met. With your mask of an always happy person, your giant, mercury eyes leaking your pureness and innocence and how you always protected others, not caring if you got hurt in the process of doing so. This was the worst. When I realised you  didn't care for yourself in any kind of way, that you value your own life so little. When you told me you loved me, I thought you had lost the last peace of sanity you had left. I couldn't believe it! But when I let you inside my heart, everything changed.  
I began to tell you about my past, about my heart and soul, and you gave me everything about you in return. We lived through so much, survived so many battles. We live in dark times of war and death following us on every step we take, and because of this, I want to stay with you until the day I die.  
I...I love you, and because of this, I ask you, Allen Walker..." he opened the box in which was a silver ring laid on red silk, which, to Allen, seemed almost magical in the moonlight. "Will you marry me?"

Both felt like time had stopped around them. Kanda prayed in his thoughts, that Allen would answer him, while Allen just stood in fron of him, gaping and with wide open eyes. "Y-Yuu..." Half a second later, the whitehead embraced the samurai with tears of happiness in his eyes. "YES! Of course I will marry you, Yuu! I love you so much..." Without letting another word pass his now fiancé, Kanda kissed him deeply and pressed their heated bodies together. "Yuu~", Allen sighed, and watched with tears streaming down his face while Kanda put the ring on his finger. He returned this action with Kanda's ring.  
"Come, Moyashi~ Let's go celebrate~" The Samurai hoisted the boy up in his armes and began to walk them to their room, to... celebrate their engagement.~


End file.
